Impossible ?
by Charlie.Ambre
Summary: Lily et James sont en septième année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Lily décide de déclarer sa flamme au bel attrapeur mais il lui annonce qu'il est fiancé. L'univers de la rouquine s'effondre en apprenant cela. Leur histoire d'amour est-elle vraiment impossible ? (Ceci est une song-fic basée sur la chanson Impossible de Shontelle.)


_L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas._

_Salut salut, je vous présente une vieille song-fic écrite il y a un petit bout de temps sur mon couple préféré dans Harry Potter : Lily Evans et James Potter._

_J'ai basé cette song-fic sur la chanson Impossible de Shontelle, dont le texte ne m'appartient pas, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Je suis prête à recevoir tous commentaires et toutes critiques tant que tout cela reste cordial et constructif._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D_

_Charlie._

* * *

Impossible :

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

_Je me souviens il y a quelques années  
Quelqu'un m'avait dit de rester prudente quand il s'agit d'amour  
C'est ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait_

Lily Evans, élève en septième année à Poudlard, était allongée sur son à baldaquins dans son dortoir. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se souvenait...  
Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où sa raison disait non là où son cœur criait oui. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé au grand amour. Elle était une fille rangée avec les pieds sur terre elle ne croyait pas au prince charmant, chevauchant un cheval blanc et pourtant James Potter avait tout du prince des contes de fées : beau, riche, athlétique, brillant... Du haut de ses dix-sept ans la vie semblait déjà tout lui avoir donné et lui en proposait encore et toujours plus. Il n'avait été aux yeux de Lily qu'un crétin arrogant mais depuis quelques temps, il avait changé, devenant un homme merveilleux, qui avait réussi à ravir le cœur de la jeune fille.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble en cours de sortilèges et Lily savourait chaque instant auprès du nouveau James. Elle attendait le bon moment pour se déclarer. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'il saurait à propos de ses sentiments, ils vivraient le parfait amour. Celui que l'on recherche toute sa vie sans pour autant le trouver.

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

_Et tu étais fort, et je ne l'étais pas  
Mon illusion, mon erreur  
J'ai été négligente, j'ai oublié  
C'est vrai_

Un jour, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, elle s'était levée et avait rejoint James au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il lui avait confié que c'était son échappatoire, son lieu de prédilection à Poudlard. Elle s'était approchée furtivement de lui. Elle avait un temps pensé à se faire belle mais elle s'était ensuite dit que James était tombée amoureux d'elle pour ce qu'elle était au naturel et pas parce qu'elle était constamment maquillée comme une poupée !

Un flot de paroles était sorti de sa bouche. Sa voix trembla un peu au début puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle parla elle prit de l'assurance comme si le fait de dire ce qu'elle ressentait le fixait dans du marbre pour finalement le rendre immuable. Elle lui parla sans s'arrêter, elle mit son cœur à nu et alors qu'elle allait prononcer les deux mots les plus forts, les plus importants il l'avait stoppée ! Puis, sans prendre de pincettes il lui avait révélé qu'il était fiancé à une autre jeune fille...

Lily ne craqua pas, mais son cœur se brisa en mille et un morceaux. Elle se retourna, sans rien dire puis partit. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de situations.

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

_Et maintenant quand tout est terminé  
Il ne reste plus rien à dire  
Tu es parti, et ça si facilement  
Tu as gagné  
Tu peux aller de l'avant et leur dire_

Dis-leur tout ce que je sais maintenant  
Crie-le sur tous les toits  
Ecris-le sur la ligne d'horizon  
Tout ce qu'on avait est parti maintenant

Dis-leur que j'étais heureuse  
Et que mon coeur est brisé  
Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes  
Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Lily en remontant les escaliers étaient maintes fois tombées mais elle s'était tout le temps relevée. Elle était forte, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre pas pour une chose aussi futilement... peu futile ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle et James sortiraient ensemble, qu'ils auraient leur fin heureuse, la _happy end_ que l'on vante dans les contes de fées...

La jeune fille était directement montée dans son dortoir. Elle avait essayé de pleurer, elle voulait se laisser aller seule, tant qu'il n'y avait personne, plutôt que de craquer devant son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait essayé de pleurer, mais en vain ! Elle était tout simplement trop choquée, abasourdie, étonnée, mortifiée pour pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourtant... James Potter ne l'aimait plus. Mais la grande interrogation de Lily était maintenant : l'avait-il seulement aimée ?

Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know  
_  
Se débarrasser de l'amour est difficile  
S'en débarrasser à cause d'une trahison est pire  
Confiance trahie et coeurs brisés  
Je connais, je connais  
Pensant que tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve là  
Fonder une confiance sur de l'amour et des mots  
Des promesses sans lendemains, je garderai  
Je sais, je sais  
_

Lily, après cette terrible soirée, s'était relevée. Affichant un masque d'impassibilité elle s'était jetée corps et âmes dans leur travail, dans les A.S.P.I.C. Elle cacha excellemment bien sa douleur derrière ses ouvrages et son irritabilité était aisément explicable par un soi-disant « stress pré-examen ». Elle passait désormais la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque et avait même obtenu du professeur Slughorn une autorisation pour entre dans la Réserve, ainsi elle pouvait s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans la magie. Le déni est le meilleur remède pour ne pas souffrir d'une peine de cœur mais il est aussi le plus ravageur lorsqu'il disparaît, car après tout rien n'est éternel...

James Potter était-il satisfait de son plan ? Rien n'était moins certain. Au début il avait vraiment cru que Lily se souciait de lui, qu'elle était sincèrement ébranlée par cette annonce assez... Inattendue. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. Il brûlait toujours de désir pour elle mais, elle semblait complètement se contre ficher de lui ! Il aurait très bien pu être invisible et ce n'était pas faute de parfois vraiment l'être ! À chaque fois qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, il était là, il l'observait et il était certain que ses regards enflammés devaient trahir ses sentiments... Mais elle elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour s'accrocher à lui. Elle avait dû tourner la page James Potter du livre de sa vie aussi rapidement que les pages de son ouvrage de préparation avancée de potions magiques.

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

_Et maintenant, quand tout est parti  
Il ne reste plus rien à dire  
Et si tu en as fini de me causer du tort  
Tout seul, tu peux aller de l'avant et leur dire_

Le soleil de Lily fut rapidement remplacé par un autre, plus petit et plus proche d'elle aussi. Il se mettait à flamboyer de mille feux dés qu'un rayon de lumière, même le plus infime, le frôlait. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un diamant de cinq carats, monté sur une bague de fiançailles faite avec l'argent le plus pur qui se puisse trouver sur Terre. Il aveuglait la jeune rouquine, la blessant un peu plus à chaque fois que ses magnifiques yeux verts avaient le malheur de capter le rayon lumineux.

La pire chose qu'elle eut à endurer resta cependant de les voir s'embrasser... Le voir lui caresser le visage, lui susurrer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille... La voir passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, humer son parfum, se blottir dans son cou... Tout ça était horrible. D'autant plus que l'imagination de Lily lui faisait penser à des choses tellement plus... Langoureuses et obscènes ! La pauvre allait finir par exploser... Elle ne pourrait encaisser éternellement !

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

_Dis-leur tout ce que je sais maintenant  
Crie-le sur tous les toits  
Ecris-le sur la ligne d'horizon  
Tout ce qu'on avait est parti maintenant_

Dis-leur que j'étais heureuse  
Et que mon coeur est brisé  
Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes

_Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible !_

Oh, impossible (ouais, ouais)

La fin de l'année fut bientôt là. La travail de lily fut récompensé, Optimal partout, dans absolument toutes les compétences. Elle avait un avenir professionnel absolument radieux qui s'offrait à elle. Encore aurait-il fallu que ça l'intéresse. Mais en fait, elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Quel intérêt d'avoir un merveilleux avenir, si c'est pour finir sans celui qu'on aime ?

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

_Je me souviens il y a quelques années  
Quelqu'un m'avait dit de rester prudente quand il s'agit d'amour  
C'est ce que j'ai fait  
_

Le dernier jour, dernière fois qu'elle les voyait... Dernière fois qu'elle le voyait... Lily aurait tellement voulu que James lui dise pourquoi il avait si brusquement cessé de l'aimer, elle aurait tant voulu une explication, aussi misérable qu'elle puisse être ! Elle voulait savoir pourquoi hier c'était « je t'aime ma Lily jolie », aujourd'hui « je suis fiancé à Diana Backer » et demain « oui je le veux ».

Elle se voyait en train de le prendre par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à faire trembler ses dents. Elle s'imaginait pareille à une hystérique, pleurant et criant en même temps. Puis elle rouvrait les yeux et revenait à la réalité. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça. Elle était bien trop fière et bien trop décidée à ne pas craquer. Elle avait tenu toute l'année pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant ? Ah pardon j'oubliais... Tout est déjà gâché !

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

_Dis-leur tout ce que je sais maintenant  
Crie-le sur tous les toits  
Ecris-le sur la ligne d'horizon  
Tout ce qu'on avait est parti maintenant_

Dis-leur que j'étais heureuse  
Et que mon coeur est brisé  
Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes

_Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible !_

Elle eut pourtant un dernier désir : Remonter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle touchait presque le ciel. Loin de toutes attaches mortelles, Lily eut l'occasion de réfléchir en paix, de peser le pour et le contre, de ressasser ses erreurs mais aussi ces bonnes actions... Elle se revit lui déclarant sa flamme et alors sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle se mit à chantonner :

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_  
_

_Je me souviens il y a quelques années  
Quelqu'un m'avait dit de rester prudente quand il s'agit d'amour  
C'est ce que j'ai fait_

"Lily ? Que fais-tu là ?  
Elle fit volte-face et ses cheveux se déployèrent derrière elle comme un éventail. Elle fixa alors les yeux noisettes de James. Elle mit toutes ses émotions dans ce regard, délivrant, avouant tout ce qu'elle avait retenu pendant l'année écoulée. Son regard douloureux était rendu magnifique par cette même douleur Digne, fier mais aussi blessé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle murmura son prénom, prénom qui lui brûla les lèvres lorsqu'elle l'eut laissé s'échapper :  
-James ?  
Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et elle continua à le regarder, sans se soucier des larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux et lui brouiller la vue. Il tendit sa main gauche, elle la prit et caressa tendrement son annulaire :  
-Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas penser à ton mariage ?  
-Je devrais... Eluda-t-il.

Il était au moins aussi tendu qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Sa main collait à la peau de Lily tant elle était moite. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et le cœur de Lily se mit en suspens pour se préparer à encaisser la nouvelle, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Sa raison murmura alors, à brûle pourpoint :  
-James tu devrais aller rejoindre Diana et me laisser...  
Il hésita quelques instants sur sa réponse puis se résolut à être entièrement honnête :

-Je t'aime.  
L'expression du visage de Lily se modifia pour finalement se figer sur un masque de déni et de vide. Elle ne voulait s'autoriser aucune émotion, aucune faiblesse. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Jamais !

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

-Lily, je t'aime !  
-C'est faux, tu es fiancé à Diana, ce n'est tout de même pas pour rien ! Tu veux bien me dire en quoi cela t'amuse de me tourmenter ? De jouer avec mes sentiments ?  
-Lily, Diana et moi... Diana et moi, ce n'étaient qu'une couverture, une diversion.  
-Pardon ?  
-C'était pour que je sache quels étaient vraiment tes sentiments à mon égard... Après ta brûlante déclaration tu ne m'as plus jamais regardé, ni parlé. Je me demanda d'ailleurs aujourd'hui si ton incroyable fierté et ta raison n'en sont pas la cause. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai continué avec Diana et j'ai même eu la bêtise de croire que je pourrais t'oublier... Mais non, rien n'y fait. Je t'aime toujours autant Lily. En fait, je t'aime plus encore, si seulement c'est possible d'aimer plus !  
-James... Commença Lily.  
-Dis-moi seulement si tu peux encore m'aimer après ça, Lily... Si tu ne le peux pas, je le comprendrais tout à fait, mais ne me cache pas tes sentiments. Soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre pour une fois.  
Lily, les larmes aux yeux regardait James comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. Qu'il était mignon ! Et oui, elle était toujours follement amoureuse de lui et tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui procurait une joie intense. La gorge trop nouée par l'émotion, elle ne put sortir un mot. Elle choisit alors une autre solution, son cœur ayant recommencé à battre une chamade puissante et désordonnée !

Elle posa une main sur une des joues de James puis passa l'autre dans sa nuque et elle en profita pour ébouriffer les petites mèches de sa nuque. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut d'abord timide et humide puis plus passionnée, plus torride, à leur hauteur de leurs personnalités. Ayant perdu leur souffle, ils stoppèrent leur baiser mais ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte :  
-Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?  
-Je t'aime James, répondit simplement Lily."

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

La prudence est mère de sûreté mais il faut savoir prendre des risques pour être comblé.


End file.
